


Come and Get Your Love

by underacherrytree



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rick is kind of a player, Romance, Shy!Daryl, and maybe a bit of an ass, comedy kinda i guess maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underacherrytree/pseuds/underacherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Zombies AU. Rick just moved to the city and in one day he gets hit on by both Shane and Daryl. As he begins dating each man, unbeknowst to the other, he finds his heart's getting pulled in both directions. Still, he can only have one. Who will it be? (Minor background relationship of Tara/Beth cause they're both cute and adorable to write together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. But I do have an outline for the whole story and I know how I'm gonna end it.

Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes was new to the city. Which meant he could no longer call himself Deputy Sheriff. Just Officer. Patrolman, really. He gave all that Deputy Sheriff shit up when he got the chance to leave the small town he had grown up in. After word got out about his sexuality, he decided he'd fare better in a larger community. People in a small town have a tendency to be small minded. The looks he got were enough to convince him to leave.  
On the upside, he had a better chance of meeting someone here. The pay cut wasn't substantial, but enough to make him seriously consider his options and living arrangements but not enough to stop him. He figured it was time he moved out of parent's home and start his own life anyway. 30 was far too old to be living at home, regardless of marital status or the lack thereof. So he found a small, quiet place on the outskirts of the city away from all the hustle and bustle.  
He was excited to start his new life. Start fresh and clean and far from the past. No, he wasn’t running, just preferred to start again.  
He looked down at the fresh pressed suit. It clung to his body in a very flattering way. It played well on his chest muscles and really brought out the curvature of his backside. Rick always liked wearing his uniform anyway. It made him feel sexy.  
Upon arrival for his first day, he had been partnered with a young woman named Tara Chambler. She was a cute girl, petite and fresh-faced. If Rick were to be honest with himself, he was seriously doubtful of her abilities, but after one day on patrol with her, she had proved herself capable after taking down two burly thugs and surviving a shoot out at a bank.  
“Is it always this exciting?” Rick said, trying to sound humorous.  
“I know it's not as exciting as your job, rustling up sheep back home, but we stay busy,” Tara quipped.  
And just like that, they'd become best friends and great partners. Two weeks had gone by, Rick getting the lay of the land better with each passing day. In all their talks, the two never delved into their personal lives. It was always just surface talk until Tara decided to test the waters.  
“So, what brings you here anyway? Word has it you were Deputy Sheriff at your old station,” Tara had asked one day while they were on break, having lunch at a local diner.  
“Well...uh, stuff...and things,” Rick stumbled on his words, not quite sure if he wanted to out himself just quite yet.  
“That's what I thought,” Tara smirked at him, stealing a few french fries off his plate while he tried for an answer.  
Rick looked at her, confusion painting his face.  
“Listen, you don't have to hide anything from me.” She held out her first.  
Rick stared at it. Blinked. “What?”  
“Come on, first bump. Show respect.”  
Rick laughed a little too loud and bumped her fist with his. A moment passed. “What's what you thought?”  
“Hmm?” Tara said with a mouthful of burger. She looked at him in puzzlement. “Oh!” She swallowed before speaking. “I have pretty good gaydar. It's crap with girls, unfortunately. I dated this girl, Sam, for a year before she told me,” she raised her voice into a mocking tone, “Oh, by the way, I have a boyfriend.” She took another bite, chewed and swallowed. “Bitch.”  
Rick laughed, choking on his soda.  
“Lucky me, though. I don't have to worry about that anymore. Got me a good girl now. We're getting married in two months. Oh! You should come! I have a cousin whos's ga-...nevermind, I forgot he found someone. And who's to say you're single anyway. I mean a guy who looks like you. What am I saying? Oh God. Anyway! Still, come!” Tara babbled excitedly, squealing in a high pitched voice.  
“Breathe,” Rick chuckled. “If you promise to never let your voice get that high again, sure.”  
Another moment passed. The check was paid and Rick and Tara now took their respective place in the patrol car.  
“So, you got a boyfriend?” Tara asked, shocking the hell out of Rick.  
After a moment, “Nah.” Rick shook his head. “Had one, a long time ago, but it didn't work out. Last three years it's just been me.”  
“Aww...that's too bad,” Tara said with a frown that was gone as quick as it came. “Well, I'm sure you'll meet someone soon.”  
Rick shrugged. “Whatever happens happens.”  
“Car 12, come in. Repeat, car 12 come in.” The speaker barked at them.  
Tara sighed heavily as she answered the radio. “This is car 12.”  
“We have an incident at The Governor's mansion.”  
_Fuck!_ Tara screamed in her head. _Guy's nothing but trouble._ “We're on it.”  
20 minutes later and they were at the gates of the biggest mansion Rick had seen in his entire life.  
“Word of warning, whatever this is, it's no gonna be serious but The Governor, Philip, is...well, kinda odd.”  
The gate rolled open and out stepped a man in a navy blue uniform with a gold shield. Unlike Rick and Tara's own, this shield held no legal authority. The man was a personal body guard. He had a bright smile, his head shaved bald. The man rubbed his head, clearly in exhaustion, before stepping forward to great the two police officers.  
“Hi, Officers, I'm Shane Walsh,” the man, Shane, sighed, “Obviously, you're wondering why you're here.”  
“More or less,” Tara said then identified herself and Rick, her voice flat and emotionless.  
“There was a break in, kinda. More like vandalism,” Shane rubbed his head. “Caught this kid, Gareth, spray painting the wall. We got him inside. The Governor's giving him a 'stern talking too',” he said with appropriate air quotes. “But he doesn't want to press charges.”  
Apart from his brusk manner, Rick couldn't keep his eyes of the man's very attractive smile. He was always weak in the knees for a good smile. And when he turned around to lead them inside, his eyes went straight for the other man's ass. Always was a sucker for a nice ass. Knock it off, you’re working, he chastised himself.  
“Then why are we here?” Tara asked.  
“Just to scare the kid. Come on,” Shane said.  
Tara muttered something about wasting police time but Rick wasn't sure. He was paying far too much attention to the man's gorgeous smile. And, if Rick didn't know better, he would've swore Shane had winked at him. He shook it off as he led them into the most luxurious mansion either one had ever seen.  
“Stop oggling his ass,” Tara whispered as she elbowed him in the side.  
“I thought I was being discreet,” Rick whispered back.  
“Only to those with nonfunctioning eyes.”  
They were led into a spacious office. Rick could feel Tara roll her eyes as they took in the spectacle before them even if he couldn’t see it. The Governor, in his smooth baritone, givng a lecture about respecting private property and being a upstanding citizen.  
“If you're finished,” Rick smiled politely after having listened for a few minutes, unable to take anymore, “we'll take it from here.”  
“Yes, we'll escourt him off your property and transport him wherever the young man needs to go.” Tara felt as if the false smile on her face would become a permanent fixture if she had to stay around The Governor much longer. “God, he's lucky we're not arresting him. Lerner would eat him alive,” Tara whispered to Rick on their way out.  
“You gonna do this again?” Rick asked his most commanding voice.  
“Not if I have to sit through another lecture from that man. I'm not sure what he was talking about. He lost me somewhere around the penguins with umbrellas.”  
“Mars or Pluto this time?" Tara laughed.  
“What?” Rick blinked.  
“He has this speech about penguins with umbrellas on...some planet or other,” Tara rolled her eyes again. Rick wondered how many more times she’d have to do that before they fell out and rolled away.  
“Just get me the hell out of here,” Gareth said.  
“Hey, Officer Rick,” Shane called out as he walked over, once again showing off that perfect smile.  
Rick felt his face burn red. Tara smiled at him. “I'll handle the kid, you handle this.”  
Five minutes later, he was in the car with his partner. A shocked expression was on his face.  
Tara looked at him, inspecting his face. “Everything okay?”  
A small, shocked laugh escaped Rick’s lips, “he gave me his number.”  
“And?” Tara asked.  
“I gave him mine.”  
“Score!” Tara said, holding out her fist again. She waited a moment. “Dude, don’t disrespect the fist. Bump it.”  
And Gareth did.

***

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly. Rick and Tara dropped Gareth off at High School a couple blocks older having discovered the kid was no older than 17.  
“Fuckin' kids,” Tara said as they sped away. “The only one I like is my niece.”  
Back at the station, they were given one more order before they could be relieved for the day.  
“Chambler, Grams-“ Lieutenant Dawn Lerner began before being cut off.  
"It's Grimes," Rick corrected. Upon seeing the anger in her eyes, he quickly cleared his throat. “Ma’am.” He bowed his head.  
“I didn't ask,” Lerner’s voice seethed poison. If looks could kill, her’s would put a bullet through someone’s head. “Your squad car is leaking something. I’ve gotten complaints from the other officers. You gotta take it to a mechanic.”  
“Sir, yes sir!” Tara saluted then flipped her off as Lerner walked away from the duo.  
“How are you not fired yet?”  
“I'm good at what I do.” Tara shrugged. “Come on, let's introduce you to the eye candy at the garage.”

***

“Evening, Officers, what can I do for you?” asked the man behind the counter. He was a tall, burly African American man with dark hair and a full beard.  
“Hey, one of the cruisers has a leak,” Tara said, “boss wants it looked at before we can go home.”  
“Ah, gotcha,” dark hair said, “Yo! Daryl!”  
Rick held his breath when a man with lighter hair walked into the main office building. Crystal blue eyes met sky blue eyes. It was only a second but Rick a jolt run through his body. The man, Daryl, had short brown hair, was wearing coveralls which were covered in grease and other car fluids.  
“What's going on, Tyreese?” Daryl asked.  
“Another cruiser leaking. Officer Tara and...” Tyreese motioned to Rick.  
“Rick...Grimes,” Rick mumbled, unable to look up.  
“And Rick probably just need a tune up,” Tyreese finished.  
“You would think the city would keep their cop cars in better condition,” Tara scoffed.  
“Ye-yeah,” Rick said dumbly. A big smile was slowly spreading across his face.  
“Not a problem, I'll have it fixed in a jiffy,” Daryl winked Rick.  
Tara turned around and gave him a mischievous grin. Rick playfully swatted her.  
An hour later, they were set to go. A few valves were tightened, others replaced and the full bill was charged to the city.  
“So, you enjoying the city?” Tara asked.  
“It's not bad. Need to get out more,” Rick responded truthfully. He had been in the city for two weeks now and he'd only learned his own block and how to get to the station. Luxuries like restaurants, movie theatres and the like weren't even on his radar yet.  
“Well-” Tara started.  
“She's good to go,” Daryl said as he walked out.  
“Good. Beth's gonna kill me. She’s having her father and sister over for dinner,” she checked her watch, “an hour ago,” Tara said as she jumped up and walked out toward the cruiser. Rick made to to the same when he was stopped by Daryl's honeysuckle voice.  
“You new around here?”  
“Ye-yeah. How'd you know?”  
“Bat like hearing,” Daryl laughed. “I overheard your girl saying it.”  
"She's not my girl,” Rick blushed. I really need to stop doing that when cute guys are talking to me.  
Daryl smiled at him, his eyes tracing Rick’s body up and down.  
Or do it more cause they seem to like it.  
“Hey, it's cool. If you, well, I mean...if you ever need someone to show you around, I'd be more than willing to.” Daryl handed Rick a folded piece of paper.  
“I'd love that,” Rick said as he smiled broadly. He opened the piece of paper and saw the revealed numbers. He quickled scribbled his own number down and handed it back to the mechanic. “I'll give you a call soon.”  
“Not if I call you first. See ya around, Rick,” Daryl winked.  
Rick couldn't hide the smile as he walked back out to the cruiser to meet Tara.  
“What?” she asked, returning his smile with one of her own and a small laugh.  
“He, uh...gave me his number,” Rick blushed. This sure was an interesting day.  
“Look at you being all whore-y!” Tara teased. “Two in one day!”  
“Seriously, do I have BIG FUCKING HOMO tattooed in giant letters on my forehead?”  
“No, I think it's the trail of fairy dust you leave behind you.”  
“Hmm...should really do something about that,” Rick shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

  The weekend had finally arrived and not a moment too soon. After a triple homicide, and two arson cases to pepper his week, Rick was ready for it. He was sore and exhausted, he barely managed to get himself through his front door. It was 4 PM and he had about three hours to rest up and get ready. Shane had wasted no time in calling. The same night they met, they had a three hour phone conversation. About what, Rick couldn't remember, he just enjoyed talking to him.   And now it was Friday and they had a date.  
   He was a little disappointed when, after three days, Daryl hadn't called. He supposed he could call him, but...  
   No sooner had that thought crossed his mind than the phone began to ring. Rick picked it up and hit the "answer" button.  
   "Hello?"  
   "Hey," that honeysuckle voice again, "uh..it's Daryl. From the garage. I fixed your-"  
   "I remember." Rick smiled. "What's up?"  
   "Well, I was wondering if you wanted, I mean, if you didn't have any plans for tonight, well, maybe I, uh, could show you around the city?"  
   "Well, actually I do have plans," Rick said.  
   Daryl sighed, "of course you do. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called, it's such short notice. Really, I'm very sor-"  
   "Daryl!" Rick said sharply, to cut into the other man's babbling. He chuckled quietly. "I'm free tomorrow night if you are and I'd love to see you."  
   There was silence on the line. For a moment, Rick thought the call was dropped.  
   "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you around 6?" A feeling of relief washed over him at the sound of the other man's voice.  
   "Sure, I'll pick you up?"  
   With plans made and addresses exchanged, Rick hung up the phone. He felt a warm, tingling sensation at the thought of seeing Daryl again. He felt more excited for tomorrow than he was for the coming night  
  
***  
  
   "So, where you always the Governor's lapdog?" Rick figured he'd try a joke.  
They'd been sitting in a noisy little bar on the corner of Main and Hunter Ave for well over two hours. Shane had picked Rick up a little after seven. Rick had ordered a Midori Sour. Shane had Vodka straight, on the rocks. The bar really wasn't so bad or out of the ordinary. It was a nice meeting spot, dim lights, good drinks. The only downside was the drunken karaoke. He cringed when he heard Heart's "Alone" belted out by some off-key drunk woman who thought she was the bomb.  
   "No, I used to be on the force myself," Shane said. "Governor picked me out. Fucking hounded me. I turned him down several times, but he made the offer to sweet to pass up."  
   "Must've been damn good at your job," Rick smirked.  
   "Must've," Shane returned the smirk with one of his own. He drank his shot and ordered another one.  
   "So...you always hang out at karaoke bars?" Rick took a long gulp as the woman hit another sour note. _God, pick a key and sing in it._  
   "Oh, every chance I get."  
   Rick took another sip, trying desperately to think of something to talk about. "Favorite movie?"  
   "Jaws," Shane said. He threw back another shot and ordered a beer chaser. "You?"  
   "Well, I-"  
   Before Rick could complete his thought, Shane drunkenly interrupted him. "You know, you really are a handsome man."  
   Rick blushed. He stared ctridown at his shoes. "Thank you."  
   "Wonder what you look like with that shirt off."  
   Before Rick could respond, he found himself swept into a very aggressive kiss. Teeth and lips gnashing together in a whirlwind of passion and lust. Rick felt Shane's tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. He relented, tasting vodka on his breath. The kiss sent electric jolts up and down his spine. He leaned in, wanting more. Shane pulled away, leaving Rick panting and with an erection. He wiped his mouth, trying to catch his breath.  
   "I think we should go some place...private," Shane winked.  
   "I think you've had too much to drink," Rick chuckled, really wanting to but unwilling to let him give into his primal urges.  
   "Not at all, baby. I'm cool," Shane smiled that devilishly handsome smile.   
   "You're about as far from cool as can be."  
   "You saying I'm hot?" Shane grinned.  
   Rick scoffed. "No, I'm saying you're wasted."  
   "Aww...you're no fun." Shane put on his best pout.  
   "It's just part of the job," Rick said. "Why don't I take you home?"  
   "Now, that's what I'm saying!"  
   "Your home. So you can sleep it off."  
  
***  
  
   Rick woke up with a pounding head ache the next morning. His mouth was dry and his body sore. He looked around at his bedroom. Four walls and a roof, not much but it was home. He still hadn't had time to decorate. Didn't know what he wanted to do. Well, right now what he wanted to do was get a few asprin and shower.  
   After the bar, he took Shane home. All the while, the drunken man kept making passes at him. Rick desperately wanted to take him up on his offer but felt it was wrong to sleep with a drunk man. As soon as he opened the door to Shane's apartment he was assaulted by a very energetic barking mastiff puppy.  
   "That's just Jackson, my little girl," Shane had said when Rick found himself with an armful of puppy and Shane.  
   "Jackson's a boy's name."  
   "Not when I call her Jackie," Shane shrugged.  
   Rick had finally managed to put the man to bed without actually going to bed with him, despite Shane's best tactics and groping hands. He got himself home in less than an hour.  
   Now, he was stretched out on his body. In that blissful state between sleep and wakefulness on the edge of sleep when-  
 **Ring! Ring!**  
   -his phone was ringing. _Who the hell would be calling at this hour?_ He looked at the clock. Noon. _Oh. Well...anyone, really._ And then as a quick after thought, _don't be work._  
   "Hello?" he said, voice groggy and full of sleep.  
   "Hey, Rick," the voice came from the other end of the line.  
   "Daryl?"  
   "Yeah. Waking up?"  
   "Yeah, late night." Rick ran a hand through his tangled hair.  
   "Well, I won't keep you. Just checking that we're still on."  
   "Well, of course. Wouldn't miss it. Where are we going?"  
   "There's a nice little restaurant that over looks the ocean, thought we could go there."  
   "Why, Daryl, are you trying to romance me?" Rick hoped Daryl could tell he as just being playful.  
   "Maybe." Rick could literally _hear_ the blush in his voice.  
   Rick's grin was comparable to that of the Cheshire Cat's. "Well, then I'll see you later tonight."  
   "See ya, Officer Handsome."  
   Rick clicked his phone off. A big grin was spread across his face.  
   His phone rang again. Rick chuckled and answered it.  
   "You forget something, D-"  
   "Hey, Rick," Shane's voice cut in. "Hope I didn't wake you."  
   "No, I've been awake for hours now."  
   "Just wanted to see if you had fun...and apologize if I was being a little too handsy."  
   "Nah, it's fine. Kinda fun, but it's a rule of mine. Never sleep with a drunk man. Wait until he's goo and sober."  
   "Glad to hear it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this could be better. God knows I wanted it to be, but....there's only so many times I can revise a chapter before I wanna eat a gun. So, enjoy!


End file.
